


Past loves

by Vampool



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriend talk about past relationships in a healthy way!!!, Marceline has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampool/pseuds/Vampool
Summary: "Did you date anyone while we were broken up?"Was probably the last thing PB expected to come out of her girlfriend's mouth just as they were getting into bed, but Marcy is always full of surprises.Marceline and PB talk about past relationships
Relationships: Marceline/Keila, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Shoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Past loves

"Did you date anyone while we were broken up?" 

Was probably the last thing PB expected to come out of her girlfriend's mouth just as they were getting into bed, but Marcy is always full of surprises. She turned to look at the vampire, Searching for any signs of anger, or jealousy or anything that could have brought on this question but finding none. Interesting. 

"Yes, why do you ask?" 

"Oh. No reason I just..was curious." Marceline said nervously, beginning to grab at her small chain necklace, causing PB to sigh. That wasn't a good sign. She had gotten the necklace for Marcy when she realized she liked to grab onto things when she got upset or overwhelmed. There's something she wants too tell me PB thought She scooted closer too Marceline and took her hands into her own, the vampire immediately holding on tight.

"Hey Marcy, I'm not mad, I'm happy too talk about this with you, I just was confused. I can tell you about it now If you like?" Marceline nodded, so she went on "okay, about 5 years after we broke up I was super focused on the candy kingdom. I refused too do anything else. Then one day, this girl, Shoko was found knocked out near my kingdom-"

"Wait so you dated the first girl you found knocked out outside of your house?!" Marceline asked excitedly. Princess Bubblegum chuckled at that well, at least she's cheered up. 

"Yeah, but you gotta let me finish if you wanna hear the story okay? So, I brought her In and when she woke up we just couldn't stop talking. We got close quick, and she helped me build the kingdom. It just kinda happened, but that was okay. It was nice… Until one night, I invited her down with me too finish building the gumball guardians. As a thanks, I built her a new arm, which I guess upset her, and she ran off too her tent" She paused, and smiled weakly at Marceline

"Do you remember those matching necklaces I got us in a cave?" Marceline nodded "well, that I woke up too her standing over my bed and ripping the necklace right off of me. Before I knew who it was I called for the gumball guardians too stop her and they accidentally knocked her into the toxic river. They couldn't get her out. I never found out why she wanted the necklace or what happened too her." 

She sighed and found herself being pulled into Marceline's chest. Hands finding their way too her hair. She rested her ear too the vampire's cold chest and heard the undead heart begin too start beating, a completely unnecessary action for the dead Marceline just did because she knew it calmed PB.

"I'm sorry that happened." Marceline said, trailing fingers through long gummy strands of hair "and I'm sorry I got so upset before. I love you." 

PB smiled up at her "it's okay, I'm just glad you are here with me now."

Marceline smiled back "i actually have something I wanna tell you" 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, s'why I got so upset I was nervous too tell you. I didn't just date Ash during our breakup. I thought you should know-" 

PB cut her off. "You don't need too tell me that, it's okay." 

"K well I wanna tell you. I didn't just date Ash, I dated Keila too. And I thought you should know since we are still best friends and all. Sorry I didn't tell ya sooner." Marceline said

"Marceline, that's fine too. Why would I be upset about that? She felt Marcelines hands pause in her hair as she finished, telling her the answer without a word. It was him, it was always him when it came too these kinds of things. She reached up and kissed Marcy's cheek "I'm sorry he did that too you, can you tell me more about keila please?"

Marceline began too run her hands through pink hair again and spoke "S'okay, and sure. It was kinda weird, just kinda happened. It was nice, but I missed you, and we really weren't right for each other. We were better off as friends" 

"I'm glad" said PB " I would have missed you if it had worked out. Between either of us. I think I'm better off with you" 

" I think you're right" Marceline said "You look tired, how bout we talk about how great we are together in the morning?"

PB nodded, lifting her head up and lying down under the covers. Marceline followed, and soon pink arms found their way too wrap around the vampires waist, pulling her in close. As Bonnibel felt sleep overtake her, she remembered something.

"Did I tell you Finn is the reincarnation of Shoko?" PB mumbled, half asleep

"What?" Marceline asked back, the statement absurd enough too make her think it was some kind of joke. but when she turned her head too see if Bonnie was serious, she found her fast asleep snoring gently with a smile on her face


End file.
